1. Field
Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to a fetus modeling method and an image processing apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method for generating a fetal shape model by modeling a fetal shape included in a predetermined image and an image processing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical technologies are used to diagnose a fetal state.
As a representative example, a medical practitioner captures an ultrasound image of a fetus and diagnoses a state of the fetus by using the acquired ultrasound image. An ultrasound system has non-invasive and nondestructive characteristics and thus is widely used in a medical field for obtaining information inside an object. The ultrasound system may provide a high-resolution image of the inside of an object to a medical practitioner in real-time without performing a surgical operation for directly incising and observing the object. Thus, the ultrasound system is widely used to diagnose a state of a fetus.
To diagnose a state of a fetus, visual reading of an image and measurement of biometric data may be used. As medical images for diagnosing a state of a fetus, ultrasound images, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) images, three-dimensional camera images, and other suitable types of images may be used.
Measuring biometric data by using a medical image obtained by capturing an image of a fetus is manually achieved by a clinical expert, such as a medical practitioner. Thus, a deviation of a measurement error may increase based on corresponding levels of skills of clinical experts. In addition, due to the manual measurement operation, an examination procedure for diagnosing a state of a fetus cannot be standardized.
Thus, a method for modeling a fetal shape and an image processing apparatus therefor need to be provided in order to reduce a deviation of a measurement error, which may occur due to manual measurement, and to facilitate a convenient diagnosis of a state of a fetus.